Trahison
by nerya
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosée, les langues se délient. C'est parfois bien douloureux d'apprendre la vérité !


_Hello à tous ! Me revoici (à votre plus grand malheur) !_

_Ce texte-ci est un peu plus... Personnel. Une situation sur laquelle j'avais besoin d'écrire pour me vider la tête. Et comme je suis en mode Roméo et Juliette ces derniers temps, ça a donné ça ! Je tiens juste à préciser quelques trucs pour la compréhension (je suis pas certaine que ça a son importance mais il faut mieux prévenir que guérir comme dirait l'autre !). So, la scène se passe juste après la soirée chez les Capulet, tandis que Roméo est occupé à conter fleurette au balcon. Petite modification par rapport à la pièce originale, Roméo a déjà vu Juliette et est allé à la fête pour la voir (l'idée vient d'un fic anglaise dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom mais qui est très bien)._

_Merci à Najoua pour la correction du texte !_

_Una Bona Pythie lecture à tous !_

_Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec une pièce célèbre de la littérature anglaise serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Je tiens toutefois à remercier Mr William Shakespeare pour sa précieuse collaboration... (Et La folie des Grandeurs pour ces phrases !)_

* * *

« Il nous prend vraiment pour des cons ! »

Fou de rage, Mercutio écrasa son poing contre un pauvre pot de fleurs qui avait eu la malchance d'être à portée de ses mains. Le fragile vase en argile se brisa en mille morceaux sous la violence du coup.

« Une minute de silence pour cet innocent mort en martyr... » Se moqua une voix dans son dos. « Quelle fin horrible... »

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme se retourna violemment avec l'attention de faire passer l'envie de plaisanter à son interlocuteur. Il se calma immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le doux sourire de Benvolio Montaigu, assis sur un muret un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme avait cet étrange pouvoir sur lui. Il l'apaisait. Même en ce moment, alors qu'il était particulièrement sur les nerfs, le calme du Montaigu avait réussi à le contaminer.

Ils revenaient tous deux d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée chez les Capulet. Mercutio y avait bu plus que de raison, comme à son habitude. Et, comme souvent dans ces cas-là, l'esprit du jeune homme s'était bien vite échauffé. Heureusement, il avait été assez lucide pour quitter la fête avant de perdre complètement le contrôle. Benvolio, lui, avait saisi la première opportunité pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il n'aimait pas les grandes assemblées. Alors, quand il avait vu un Mercutio plus qu'un peu ivre sortir de la salle, il s'était fait un devoir de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux sur le chemin du retour. Après tout, c'était ça, l'amitié !

D'un bond, le plus jeune arriva à hauteur de son ami.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ? » Lui demanda-t-il, plutôt inquiet. « Mis à part ton excès de boisson, bien entendu. »

Mercutio le fixa, étonné. Il savait le Monatigu parfois naïf mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Benvolio puisse autant se voiler la face.

« N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ? »

Benvolio secoua la tête. Son ami l'invita alors à regarder autour de lui.

« N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'un membre de notre inséparable trio manque à l'appel ? »

Ainsi, il était donc là, le problème. Roméo. Benvolio avait bien noté l'ironie dans la voix de Mercutio quand il avait mentionné le lien qui les unissait. Le Montaigu soupira. Lui aussi avait remarqué que Roméo s'éloignait doucement d'eux. Qu'il était de moins en moins présent pour eux, qu'il se moquait pas mal de leur conversation. Son cousin s'était isolé dans sa bulle imperméable et il était devenu impossible de l'en sortir.

« Où est le problème ? » Continua pourtant de le défendre Benvolio.

« Problème numéro un : il nous fait des infidélités – ça, je peux encore comprendre. Problème numéro deux : il se sert de nous soit pour éviter de penser aux personnes à qui il tient vraiment, soit pour avoir un prétexte pour les voir – ça, ça passe déjà beaucoup moins bien.. »

« Où as-tu été cherché ça ? »

« La fête de ce soir, c'était quoi à ton avis ? Et puis, cerise sur le gâteau, ce qui me donne à chaque fois l'envie de fracasser un mur, il nous prend pour des cons ! »

« Il nous prend pour des cons ? » Répéta le plus jeune, demandant des preuves.

« Oui, il nous prend pour des cons. Il nous ment sans aucune gêne et pense vraiment que nous n'avons pas découvert le pot aux roses ! Pire encore, il s'enfonce dans ses mensonges ! »

« Il a peut-être une bonne raison. Tu connais Roméo... »

Mercutio lui ordonna le silence d'un simple geste de la main. Une dangereuse étincelle de colère se s'était rallumé dans ses yeux métallique lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de son cousin. Par précaution, le Montaigu trouva judicieux de reculer d'un pas. Voire de deux (on n'est jamais trop prudent...).

« Quand arrêteras-tu de les trouver des excuses ? »

« Jamais, sans doute. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa réponse. Elle était juste sorti, comme un évidence, sur un ton qui reflétait assez bien le trouble dans lequel il était plongé. Et ça, Mercutio le remarqua tout de suite.

« Toi, tu as des choses à déballer ! » En conclut le neveu du Prince.

Il poussa donc gentiment mais fermement son ami vers le muret que ce dernier avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Benvolio, sous la demande express de son interlocuteur, essaya de lui expliquer son indécision. Évidemment, il en voulait à son cousin de l'abandonner ainsi. Seulement, Roméo restait de sa famille. Celui avec qui il avait grandi. Son premier confident. Celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Alors, évidemment, il espérait. Il espérait qu'il ne se fasse que des idées, que ce fossé qui se creusait petit à petit entre n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Seulement, de l'imagination, Benvolio n'en avait jamais eue.

Sans que le Montaigu puisse le contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues. C'en fut trop pour Mercutio qui prit son ami dans ses bras tout en maudissant Roméo pour son égoïsme.

« Eh, je suis là moi ! » Tenta de le consoler le jeune homme. « Bon, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment une chance, mais c'est mieux que rien ! Et puis, tu peux aussi compter l'autre crétin de Capulet ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te vider l'esprit lors d'une petite joute, ou d'une petite beuverie. C'est au choix ! »

Benvolio ne put réprimer le rire qui lui chatouilla la gorge. Il ne se demanda même pas comment son ami était au courant de sa relation plus que compliquée avec Tybalt Capulet.

« Merci... » Murmura le Montaigu en séchant ses larmes.

« Mais de rien ! » Lui sourit Mercutio en se relevant énergiquement et en lui tendant la main. « Bon ! Assez joué les démolisseurs et les fontaines ! Je te ramène chez ton oncle ou tu préfères dormir à la maison ? »

Benvolio ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de saisir la main que lui tendait son compagnon, prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Que feriez-vous à la place des deux zigotos, vous ? _

_Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic !_

_à la prochaine,_

_Nerya_


End file.
